A Thousand Words
by FoundersChild1
Summary: Draco and Harry spend a night together before Harry has to go into battle… DM/HP Draco/Harry


Title: A thousand words

Summary: Draco and Harry spend a night together before Harry has to go into battle… DM/HP Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: This is another oneshot, I hope you like, this one was written quite a while ago, just typed it up from my notebook, hope you like, thank you to my AMAZING beta Hikari Ice Angel

**A Thousand Words:**

Harry sat on the sofa snuggled up to the one and only prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. They were in the blonde's common room; next to them was a roaring fireplace. Harry sat snugly in between Draco's legs and he leant into Draco's chest as he read a book. Draco wrapped his arms around his Gryffindor. 'He is so beautiful, so special so perfect…' Draco thought.

"It will be okay Dray. I will survive this war," Harry whispered, trying to comfort his lover. Draco pulled Harry's lithe figure closer to him; he basked in the warmth of Harry. The blonde rested his head on the back of the shorter boy's neck, smelling his soapy sent. In his opinion, no one could smell as good as Harry did.

"But what if you don't survive? I don't want to lose you Harry," Draco said into his partner's neck. Harry shivered in delight as he felt the hot breath on his flesh.

"I will survive. Just for you, I promise," Harry told, Draco wanted to believe him, really he did, but he couldn't think about what if.

"Why can't I go and fight? I have now chosen my side and it is with you, Harry," Draco explained. Harry sighed and leaned into him.

"I don't want you to have to face your father and kill him; if Voldemort has you then I would have no choice but to surrender," Harry replied softly. He looked into to the now cooling and glowing embers of what remained of the fire.

"But Harry I don't want you to get harmed, I couldn't live without you," Draco admitted tightening his hold on the shorter wizard; he held him as if he was going to slip through his fingers any moment. Draco raised his nose so that he could smell Harry's hair. The blonde lifted Harry up and into his arms and carried him bridal style to Draco's Head Boy private dormitory. He put Harry down. Harry shivered as he looked into Draco's eyes, which were mentally undressing him. The taller wizard licked his lips, and pulled Harry towards him. He brought his lips down on Harry's in an intense kiss. Draco put Harry's arms in the air as he slowly took his t-shirt off. Harry ran his hands through Draco's blonde almost silver-like hair. Suddenly, Draco broke the kiss and planted little kisses on Harry's tanned shoulders, Harry's hands went to Draco's shirt and undone the buttons, then he pushed the top off Draco. The blonde stopped to look at Harry.

"You are so beautiful" He murmured as he locked his lips with Harry's once again. They stumbled backwards, then Harry's legs hit the bed and he landed on the soft, silky green cover. Draco was on top of him straddling his hips. He looked down at Harry; the dark-haired wizard tucked a stray lock of hair behind his lover's ear. Draco grinned and nibbled on Harry's ear which elected a groan from Harry. Draco then kissed the shorter wizard's small nose. He then trailed butterfly kisses down the smooth, golden skin until he reached Harry's nipples; they were brown in colour, not pink like his own; he took one of them in his mouth and sucked on it. Harry moaned and shuddered in pleasure, Draco gave him a look as if to say 'Yes, make that noise again. I like it,' Harry hissed when Draco bit on his nipple sending sensations to his erection that was straining in his jeans. Draco licked a trail down to Harry's belly button, he dipped his tongue inside Harry's navel and swirled his tongue inside it.

"Dr-Draco," Harry whispered hoarsely, his voice sounding needy. Draco pulled the zipper of Harry's jeans by his teeth. Harry's eyes clouded in desire. Harry lifted his bottom half up so that Draco could take off the offending clothes. Draco pulled the jeans and pants down Harry's slim and toned legs, and he threw them on the floor. The blonde smiled like a Cheshire cat and disposed of his remaining clothes. He crawled back up to Harry, and lifted up one of his legs. He kissed and licked his inner thigh; completely missing the quivering member. Then, he used the same torture on the other leg.

"Draco," Harry growled out pointing to the thing that demanded his attention. Draco only chuckled as his lips ghosted on top of Harry's man hood, Harry began to breathe heavily, and he gasped when Draco took him in his mouth completely.

"Ohh…umm…Ahh," Harry said as he pushed on Draco's head, which resulted on Draco taking in more of him. Harry mewled in pleasure when Draco began fisting his ball sack; all the noises Harry made aroused Draco. The blonde hummed making Harry feel vibrations.

"Ahh! Draco! I'm coming!" Harry shouted, his eyes widened his ball sack and his toes curled as he reached his orgasm and released his load in Draco's mouth, whom lapped it up as if it was a favourite ice cream.

"You are so fucking gorgeous, Harry," Draco said as he flipped Harry over on his back, and kissed from the top of his shoulders until the small of his back. Draco put a pillow under Harry's stomach, and he spread the brunette's legs. He buried his face into Harry's arse cheeks, savouring the feel of the smooth skin. Draco licked the boy's arse; he bit it, kissed and sucked in between them until fixating on the pulsing hole; that tender gateway of flesh that Draco couldn't help but find the hole with his tongue. He dove it in, flicking it in and out, enjoying how Harry couldn't control his moaning. Draco got up and opened the draw and took out a tube that had the word 'lubricant' labelled on it. He opened it, and put some on his fingers. He then moved them to Harry's entrance; he shoved the first finger up into the tight heat. He cold feel Harry squirm when he added another and crossed it in scissor motion to prepare Harry. Soon enough, he had four fingers inside Harry.

"Oh gods, Draco! I can't take this any more," Harry whispered, as he thrust down upon the fingers. Draco laughed when Harry growled at the loss of something inside him. Draco squirted the lube onto his hands and applied it to his cock, which was already leaking with pre-cum. He guided it to Harry's hole and pushed it inside Harry's entrance. He grabbed onto Harry's slim hips for leverage. Harry cried out, a coat of sweat covered his body as he tried to accommodate to Draco's size. Draco kissed Harry's back to try and distract him from the pain. Draco was now fully embedded in Harry; he stopped to let him get used to the feeling. He then began to draw out, but thrust back into him, making Harry yelp in shock. He slid half way out, and then he plunged back into the tight warmth. Harry raised his hips and pushed back into Draco's thrusts. He angled himself so he hit Harry's prostrate which sent him into a thrusting and groaning frenzy.

"I want to see you come," Draco hissed into Harry's ear as he slammed into Harry. He used his hand to find Harry's cock and moved his hand up and down it in time with his thrusts. Draco's thrust became quicker, angling his hips so he could hit Harry's sweet spot every time. All too soon they reached the peak of their orgasm shouting out each others' name as they released. Draco slipped out of Harry and laid down behind him, wrapping his arms around his jet black-haired lover.

"I love you, Draco," Harry mumbled sleepily, Draco pulled him closer.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco admitted, but as he looked over, Harry was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, a thousand words, One thousand embraces, Will cradle you, Making all of your weary days seem far away, They'll hold you forever, Cause a thousand words, Call out through the ages, They'll fly to you, Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you, Suspended on silver wings" Draco whispered into Harry's ears and he too fell asleep. They didn't know what would happen the next day, weather they'd even see each other, or one of them died. There was no use worrying about it; you have to meet it when it comes.

I hope you all liked this oneshot, review and let me know,

FoundersChild


End file.
